


Gamzee: be the considerate idiot [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Found Family, M/M, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're headed on over to see these guys you know, up in one of them big beehive-looking apartment things. A big troll who's good at climbing, like you, can get on up the creaky fire ladder up the back of the building, and if you rap-pap-pap on the window those brothers will up and let you in. Let you back out again, too, that's the real miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: be the considerate idiot [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gamzee: be the considerate idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379821) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Gamzee%20be%20the%20considerate%20idiot.mp3) | 31:14 | 28.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gamzee-be-considerate-idiot) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
